


Not as expected

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to Prompt: "Cas/Meg, he keeps thinking about that kiss..." in community commentfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as expected

Cas wasn't sure what he had expected.

He had started exactly like the Pizzaman in the movie.

Just that Meg hadn't reacted anything like the Babysitter.

Had he done something wrong?

Cas went to everything again in his mind:

  * Grabbing Meg -check
  * Pushing her against nearest surface -check
  * Meeting her mouth with his mouth -check
  * Engaging her tongue with his tongue -check
  * Touching her constantly -check



Hm, should he have commented on her slightly sulphury aftertaste? He hadn't thought it necessarry with her being a demon, she would be aware of that.

Perhaps it wasn't a demon-specific taste but one belonging to Meg.

Castiel was unsure, he hadn't kissed Crowley for his deal with him.

He would have to ask Dean. The human had kissed more than one crossroads demon, he would know.

* * *

His mind went to the scene in the movie where the Pizzaman slapped the Babysitter. It would have been fitting to recreate that scene.

Suddenly the angel was sorry they didn't have enough time.


End file.
